


Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne

by eurydike



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: Es ist ein ganz neues Gefühl. Einfach genug zu sein.





	Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The magic of new beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565356) by [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian). 



> Lang ist’s her. Völlig überraschend habe ich Gefallen an "Shadowhunters" und somit an Magnus Bane und Alec Lightwood gefunden. Nachdem ich nun auch noch auf Geschichten gestoßen bin, die mich zum Übersetzen inspirieren, kann ich natürlich nicht widerstehen.

In ihm herrscht eine Ruhe, wie er sie meint noch nie verspürt zu haben. Ein Gefühl von Gelassenheit, das jede Pore seines Körpers durchdringt und aus seinem Innersten zu kommen scheint. 

Es erstaunt ihn immer noch, wie ihn die Wirkung augenblicklich überkommt, jedes Mal, wenn er den Schlüssel umdreht und die Tür öffnet, und wie sich die Last, die er so lange mit sich rumgetragen hat, in Luft auflöst, sobald er über die Schwelle tritt und in die Wohnung kommt. Es ist schon Monate her, und doch rührt die Heftigkeit der Empfindungen ihn noch immer fast zu Tränen. 

Hier muss er sich nicht verstecken. Hier kann er loslassen und einfach _sein_. Die Erleichterung darüber ist so stark, dass es ihm fast den Atem nimmt und er weich wird wie Butter. 

Die Tür hinter ihm fällt ins Schloss und schließt Selbstzweifel, Pflichten und das Gefühl, nie gut genug zu sein, aus. Hier kann er der sein, der er ist. Hier _ist_ er gut genug, _weil_ er ist, wer er ist.

Es ist ein ganz neues Gefühl. Einfach genug zu sein.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte – manchmal ist es immer noch ein Kampf, nicht immer auf Trab zu sein und tatsächlich daran zu _glauben_ , dass es in Ordnung ist, einfach eine Weile lang loszulassen. Und zu denken, dass er wirklich das Recht dazu hat.

Zum ersten Mal überhaupt, seit er sich erinnern kann, sind seine Gedanken still. Schweigt die Stimme, die ihm sagte, er würde nie jemanden finden, der ihn liebt, weil er einfach nicht dazu gemacht sei, geliebt zu werden. Die ihm sagte, er werde für seine Eltern nie mehr als eine Enttäuschung sein, nicht, weil deren Ansprüche zu hoch seien, sondern weil er ihre Anerkennung einfach nicht Wert sei. Die ihm sagte, es sei widerlich, abstoßend und _falsch_ , Männer zu begehren, seinen _Parabatai_ zu begehren. Die ihm befahl, auf den Boxsack einzuprügeln, bis seine Knöchel bluteten, und dann weiterzumachen, denn seine Welt würde immer nur aus Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Pflichten bestehen, niemals aus der Güte und dem Verständnis, nach denen er sich sehnte und worauf er nie wirklich zu hoffen traute. Die ihm einredete, niemand würde sich je die Mühe nehmen wollen, ihn, den _wahren_ Ihn, kennenzulernen, weil er es einfach nicht wert war.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bleibt diese Stimme stumm. 

Er weiß noch nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Doch es fühlt sich so, _so_ gut an. 

„Alexander?“

Auf einmal schließen sich mit Ringen geschmückte Hände um sein Gesicht, lange, elegante Finger streicheln sanft über seine Wangen. Etwas Nasses verbreitet sich auf seiner Haut. Bis dahin hatte Alec nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er weinte.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“, will Magnus wissen, dessen goldenen Augen und leicht gerunzelte Stirn von Sorge zeugen. Dieser wunderbare Mann, dem Alec _alles_ zu verdanken hat.

Das reicht schon aus, dass ihm noch mehr Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Langsam schüttelt er den Kopf und bemüht sich zu vermeiden, dass Magnus seine Hände wegzieht.

„Nein“, erwidert er, seine Stimme klingt undeutlich und verschnupft, so aufgewühlt ist er. Alec legt seine Hände auf die von Magnus und lehnt sich so weit nach vorne, dass ihre Stirnen sich berühren.

Dann schließt er die Augen, atmet zittrig aus und flüstert: „Ich bin einfach nur froh, zuhause zu sein.“


End file.
